The present invention relates to a new design for kites of improved construction to prevent breakage and to permit their combination into larger kites in a variety of configurations.
In one aspect, the invention is a kite comprising: a generally tubular integral body having two opposing open longitudinal ends, the body being formed by a plurality of longitudinally extending flexible planar walls, the plurality of walls intersecting one another at lateral edges to define a plurality of joints of the body extending longitudinally through the body; and a plurality of elongated spars extending longitudinally between the two longitudinal ends of the body, each of the spars being more rigid and resilient than the flexible planar walls, each longitudinal end of each spar being coupled to the body proximal a separate longitudinal joint end of the body and each spar having a central portion between the longitudinal ends of the spar spaced away from each joint connected with one of the longitudinal ends of the spar.
In another aspect, the invention is a kite array formed by a plurality of the aforesaid kites joined together.